Jacob's Rose
by Breanna Stone
Summary: Renesmee has always loved Jacob.  He has always been like a brother to her.  But now that she's growing up, can he be something more?  This story is from Renesmee's point of view and takes place after Breaking Dawn. :
1. Chapter 1

I'm standing there, in the middle of the forest. I know it's close, it has to be. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. And there it is. My heart skips a beat as my eyes open wide and within a second I'm running. Fast. I am _very _fast.  
>My family and I like to have races. And I usually end up in second place. My father <em>always<em> wins. He is the fastest one in my entire family. My mother often gets third. She's fast, but not nearly as fast as my father and I.  
>I'm getting closer. I'm running so fast most people would be surprised I haven't hit anything yet. But I'm not. Running in these woods is almost second nature to me. And there it is. I see the flash of brown through the trees out of the corner of my eye. I stop abruptly. I can see now <em>exactly<em> what I've been hunting. It's a baby, a baby deer.  
>I decide to stop running and walk quietly towards my prey. I do not want the animal to know it's being hunted when it dies. I always imagines that <em>if<em> I die I would not want my mind to be focusing on that. I would want my final thoughts to be on something a lot more peaceful. Like perhaps how wonderful the flowers or how beautiful the water looks when it ripples across the rocks in the stream. Yes, I do believe that is a kinder way to die. Happy, not scared. Calm, not stressed. My Uncle Emmet always makes fun of me for caring about how the animal feels when I'm the one killing it. I suppose he is kind of right but my father says it shows how good of a person I am. I guess he is right too.  
>I made the decision to wait until the fawn walks over towards the rose bush. That would be nice for something so beautiful to be the final thing you see during your lifetime. So I stand there watching at a considerable distance. Far enough so the fawn won't notice me. But close enough that I could prance at a moment's notice. I enjoy this, hunting. I've gotten a lot better at it. And I also feel a lot better now that I feel the way I do about killing. It is about three minutes before the deer stops grazing and makes its way towards the rose bush. I change my stance, crouching so I am ready to attack. The fawn bends her head down to look at the bush. And then I jump.<br>I land right next to the fawn and my sharp teeth lightly graze her neck. I've had so much practice I know how to kill quickly so it is easier for my prey. I sink my teeth in and start sucking the animal's bloom. It tastes _okay._ deer is _not_ one of my favorites by _far _but it works. Seeing as deer is one of the only animals we have up here and we just went hunting last weekend in the Rockies. That is my absolute favorite place to hunt. I love the variety of prey I can get up there compared to the small town of Forks, Washington where I live.  
>I slowly start to stand up, wiping the blood off my mouth with the sleeve of my long sleeve dark grey tee. I stare down at the fawn completely drained of life. I wish I didn't have to kill anything, but human food just doesn't satisfy me the way blood does. But I would rather kill animals than have to face the other option. I sigh and turn around only o see a russet brown wolf who is easily twice my size. I am not surprised by his appearance. I could smell him behind me.<br>"I win" I tell the wolf with a small smirk. He returns my smirk with a small growl and runs off, back into the woods. I walk towards the rose bush and pick one. I hold it in between my thumb and forefinger just to stare at it's beauty.  
>"Roses, huh?" a voice from behind me asks. I don't even turn around this time, I know who it is.<br>I sigh again, "Aren't they just beautiful, Jacob?"  
>"Yeah, they are I guess..." he says quietly, " do you wanna go again? I <em>know<em> I'll win this time!"  
>I laugh, "Yeah right, I <em>always<em> win!" I like hunting with Jacob. He turns everything into a game. "But no thanks, I'm not hungry anymore.  
>"fine. I'll just get something at the house." Jacob says. Jacob is my best friend. He always has been. He is basically a part of my family and I love him.<br>"MY house," I say "_you_ don't live there remember?"  
>"I might as well, I'm there the time!" Jacob jokes.<br>I laugh. My relationship with Jacob is special, and I know why. The first time he saw me, when I was only a few hours old, Jacob imprinted on me. That basically means we can't stand to be away from each other. According to Quileute legend, werewolves, like my Jacob, and vampires, like my family and I, are supposed to hate each other. A werewolves sole purpose is to kill vampires and protect their tribe. But, because Jacob imprinted on me, his fellow werewolves can't hurt me. My family and I are even friends with some of the Quileute werewolves.  
>"Wanna race?" Jacob asks me.<br>I nod, "One...two...three...GO!". And within a second Jacob phases back into the giant wolf. And I'm running again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob got to the house first as I decided to let him win, just this once. Like I said before, I always win and I'm just in a giving mood. I arrive at the house about four seconds after Jacob. He has already phased back. He laughs loudly "What? Did you decide to eat the _entire _deer back there? I think you're getting a little slow". He pats my belly playfully and I glare at him. I think I'm already starting to regret my being charitable. I know he won't _ever_ let this go. "I told you I would win!" he says, still laughing. I don't correct him, just glare harder.  
>I stare up at my house. It is gorgeous, with the massive windows on every floor and the wraparound porch. The soft white, threw story structure is my home. Even though my parents and I live in a cottage farther down on the property, I consider this to be my home. I spend my entire day here and my family lives here too. I love it.<br>I was born here, four years ago. I am _not_ the normal four year old, physically and mentally. Physically, I look about fourteen. I act like a normal fourteen year old too. I am very smart. I got that from my father. My Grandpa Carlisle home schools me every weekday. I cannot go to public school with other children. I am a vampire-human hybrid.  
>My father, Edward Cullen, has been a vampire for 93 years. He and my mother, Bella, fell in love when she was still a human. They got married and my mother found out she was pregnant with me on their honeymoon. I know my family was terrified.<br>I still don't know how she did it. I hated how I was hurting her. She was weak, I broke her pelvis and multiple ribs, and she bruised badly whenever I kicked. It makes me upset to remember my mother in such pain. Even though I wasn't even born yet, I understood. I knew I was hurting her, but I couldn't control it. I was too strong for her fragile human body.  
>I grew very quickly then. My mother was only pregnant with me for a couple weeks instead of the full nine months. When she went into labor, I knew I was killing her. I wanted to hurry up and get away from her so I couldn't possibly cause her anymore harm. My mother's injuries were so severe that my father had no choice but to change her. And now, she is a vampire, just like the rest of my family.<br>The only humans in my family are my Grandpa Charlie and my Grandma Rene on my mother's side. I've never met my Grandmother. I can't. My parents said that she wouldn't be able to except our world. I understand that, but I wish I had the chance to get to know her. I love my family more than anything else in this world. And it would be nice to have one more person to love. I am very close to my Grandpa. He doesn't know exactly what we are. He knows that there is something off about us, but he told my Jacob that he only wants to be on a "need-to-know" basis. I have his chocolate brown eyes.  
>I learned from another hybrid names Nahuel that because of what I am, I will age very quickly until I am about seventeen physically. Then I will stop aging and be immortal like the rest of my family. My Grandpa Carlisle said I should be about seven when that happens. Jacob has kind of the same situation with aging as I do. He was sixteen years old when he phased for the first time. He looks about 27, but I think he acts a lot younger. Jacob stopped aging then and he won't continue unless he chooses not to phase for a long period of time. I don't want Jake to grow up. I don't know what I would do without him in my life.<br>It is him who derails my train of thought. "Are you coming?". He asks from the door.  
>It takes me a second to register what he just said "Yeah," I say, smiling a little, "I'll be right there.".<br>I'm ready to see my family.


End file.
